ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Words Worth: Sharon's Love
'''Words Worth: Sharon's Love '''is an anime movie based on the hentai RPG and anime. The only sex scenes in this movie are ones with Astral and Sharon having sex, Delta and Rigel having sex, and ones with Hyde and Nina having sex. Plot At the Shadow tribe Kingdom, Sharon is practicing her swodswoman ship. After her training she headed in her room to clean herself until she stared hearing Astral and Wortoshika talking. Astral asked his father if he could join the battlefield, but Wortoshika forbids Astral to do so because he’s to important to lose, and that Sharon is his fience. Astral then leaves felling disappointed. Sharon started having flashbacks of her and Astral as kids playing doctor. As Astral was walking towards Sharon, she ask Astral if his father still won’t let him fight. Astral said that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Sharon then said that Astral is weak. Sharon then reminds him about the time when they were practicing swordsmenship that she defeated Astral then gives him a footjob, resulting Astral to cume. Astral gets angry and leaves, leaving Sharon with a worried look as Astral leaves. At Sharon’s room Sharon bathes herself, still feeling the scare on her back from her childhood days. She then gets flashbacks of her and Astral as kids about the time when they were gathering mushrooms they where attacked by a spider monster. Astral tells Sharon to run while he fights against the monster. As Sharon runs in tears she fell into a hole, causing an injury on her back. She then cries in tear felling that all hope is lost until she heard someone calling to her up high, revealing to be Astal with an injury on his forehead. After the flashback ends Sharon started shedding tears thinking that she maybe being to hard on Astral. Astral is standing in front of Sharon’s door hearing what Sharon is saying. Hyde asked Astral what he’s doing. Astral then covers Hyde’s mouth whispering in his ear. Nina asked the boys what they’re up to. Astral and Hyde the shhhh at Nina, then Nina started having a sneky supistion,then tells them that they should start training, then the boys then leave in a quick paste. As Astral and Hyde train while Nina watches, Sharon asked Astral to meet with her later. At Sharon’s room Sharon reminds Astral about the time when they where kids when Astral defended Sharon. Sharon ask Astral to be strong like that time. Astral starts to understand. All of a sudenthere was a knock on the door. The knocker was Hyde who tells Astral and Sharon that the light tribe soldiers are attacking. Sharon then asks Astral to join her in the battlefield, which Astral accepts her offer. Hyde reminds Astral about his father not going into battle. Astral then tells Hyde not to worry and tells Hyde to protect Nina(with a wink). Hyde asked why he should protect Nina(with a blushing face). Astral then laughs and said “I’ll see you later” as he leaves. Sharon then fallows Astal, saying in her head “Maybe Astral is can be stronger”. Outside the castle the shadow tribe army prepare for battle. Astral and Sharon mount on their beasts. Kaiser asked why Astral is coming, then Sharon tells Kaiser that she asked Astral to come. Kaiser believes that Astral won’t last in this battle, everyone of the shadow tribe army headed to battle. Meanwhile at the castle few light tribe solders somehow infiltrated the castle and started raiding. Wortoshika and Hyde killed of few of them, but Wortoshika worries that there might be more and orders Hyde to search for the rest of the castle. As Hyde searches for more light tribe solders he here’s a women‘s scream. Hyde discovered that it was Nina about to be rape by a light tribe soilde. Hyde charged at the soilder and the two clash with swords. Nina stabed the soilder on the back the Hyde finished the soilder off. Nina thanks Hyde for saving her, then the two of them started searching for more light tribe solders. At the battlefield, Astral and Sheron fend of against the light tribe solders, but Kaiser was killed by Sir Fabris of the light tribe. Sharon then clash swords with Sir Fabrice but was overpowered by him. Just when Sir Fabris was about to kill Sharon, Astral kills off Sir Fabris. Astral asked Sharon if she’s okay and Sharon replied “I’m fine”. Astral then tells Sharon that they have a battle to win as he offer his hand to help up Sharon. Sharon then nodded her head yes and takes Astral‘s hand and then Astral lift her of the ground. Maria (a sorceress of the light tribe) saw what happened and got furious. Maria cast a powerful spell with a blinding light against Astral which made hI’m disappe. Sharon then became furious and killed Maria. Maria’s Last words were “the shadow tribe took my brother from me, now I’ve taken someone percious to you” before she dies. Sharon shouted Astral’s name in a loud, tearful and rageful voice. Sharon and the rest of other shadow tribe solders returned to the castle. Hyde and Nina asked Sharon what happened to Astral, but Sharon with great sorrow in her face just walk past them. Hyde and Nina notice the look on Sharon’s face, then one of the solders told them that Astral disappear because of a spell casted by Maria. Hyde and Nina where shocked to hear what happened and feel really sorry for Sharon’s lost. Sharon entered her room feeling frusted in tears for Astral’s disappearance Back at Hyde’s room Hyde tried to figure out what spell was cast to make Astral disapper until Nina visted him. Nina asked Hyde to come with her in her place. At Nina’s place Nina tries to cheer up Hyde by asking him to have sex with her. Hyde then blushes saying “Wait What” and Nina tells Hyde to relacks then kisses Hyde and gives him a handjob. She then offers Hyde to touch her tail that both of them can make eache other feel good. Hyde touches Nina’s tail by clutching with one hand at a time twords the near end of the tail. Both Nina and Hyde then begin to cume. Nina then asked Hyde to put his penis inside her pussy. Nina helps Hyde puts his penis inside her pussy and they started to mate. After Hyde said the he’s about to cum, Nina told the she’s about to cume too and begged him to cume inside her. The two of them should in pleasure when they climaxed together. Nina said to Hyde that it’s not easy to get over Astral’s demise, but Hyde replied that the spell cast by Maria was a teleport spell. Nina is releaved to her that and sugget telling Sharon the good news, but Hyde thinks that they wait for Sharon to cool down with her lost. Sharon arrived at Astral’s room. She lays on Astral’s bed saying to herself ”This would of been the bed for her and Astral to make love” and started to cry, wondering what’s happened to Astral. Astral awakens in a desert not remembering who he is or where he is. Five years later, the story then takes place in a forest. A girl was bathing in a lake, when suddenly a bear ariesd from the bushes and was about to attack the girl, but was then killed by a bearded man. The girl thanked the and asked who his name is. The man revealed to be Astral with a beard, but called himself Pollux who doesn’t remember who he really is or where he’s from. He tells the girl about how he finds himself in a desert with no memories of who he is and where he’s from. He was found by travelers who say that he resembles a legendary hero Pollux, and he calls himself that name ever since, and started traveling to discover who he true identity. After Astral(Pollux) told his story the girl said that her name is Miyu and invites him to come with her to the castle of the light tribe, then Astral(Pollux) took her offer. At the light tribe castle the guards welcomed Miyu back home and then a man in a garment came rushing twords Miyu and Astral(Pollux) calling Miyu’s name. Miyu recanized him as William. William was relieved that Miyu is back and asked who the man with her is. Miyu told William that his name is Pollux and that he saved her from a bear. William thanked Astral(Pollux) for saving Miyu. Miyu then told William that Astral(Pollux) has no memories of his past. William then asked Astral(Pollux) of what does he remember. Astral(Pollux) replied that there’s someone close to him that he hopes to find someday. Meanwhile at the Shadow tribe kingdom Sharon(now a head officer) looks onward saying to herself that she’s the strongest sword wielder in all of the shadow tride, but still thinks about Astral. Delta(head of the shadow tribe Air Force) asked Sharon if she’s still thinking about Astral and then tells her to move on. Sharon said that Astral will be the only one for her. Delta the said “suit yourself” before taking off. Sharon said “Astral, I hope your watching, because I’m stronger than I used to be”. Back at the graveyard Miyu talks about Maria to Astral while William spies on them. Miyu tells Astral that Maria was the daughter of Pollux(Sr.) and had a brother who was kidnaped by the shadow tribe. Astral(Pollux) started to have flashbacks about a hooded figure caring a crying baby, the face of the hooded figure looked like Wortoshika saying to the child ”I hope you can forgive me if you ever find out”. Miyu asked Astral(Pollux) what’s wrong. Astral tells her about the flashback, thinking that he was the kiddnaped child and that Maria was he’s sister. Miyu then realizes that that Astral(Pollux) is the lost son of Pollux. William is suprise to here that, and Astral now realize why peopl say that he looks like Pollux. Astral(Pollux) decided that he must go to the shadow tribe to find answers. Miyu is concerned about Astral(Pollux)’s safety, but Astral(Pollux) still insists on going. Miyu kisses him lightly and briefly(William was shocked to see that), but Astral(Pollux) breaks away saying “No! This isn’t right”! Miyu asked what’s wrong. Astral(Pollux) tells Miyu that his heart is for the person that he‘s looking for. Miyu fells shameful for kissing him. Astral(Pollux) reminds Miyu’s fiancé, but Miyu said that William is a coward before running away. William with a warried face follows Miyu. Meanwhile at the shadow tribe torture room Delta asked Rigel(a spy of the light tribe) what the light tribe is up to. Rigel complemented on how beautiful women are in the shadow tribe, including Delta herself. Delta is flattered by Rigel’s complamint on her while she rapes him. At the forest, Miyu is still upset of what happened at the graveyard. William caught up to Miyu telling her that he seen her and Astral(Pollux) talking at the graveyard. Miyu is mad at William for ease dropping. William apologize, admitting that he’s weak. He know that he’s not as strong as Astral(Pollux), that William himself ran from the battle five years ago after seeing his father Sir Fabris and Maria killed in the battle. Miyu hugs William, saying that she’s scum. But William tells her that she’s not scum and is braver than himself. The shadow tribe army is getting ready for battle against the light tribe. As Sharon prepares herself for battle, she hopes to defeat the strongest of the the light tribe because of her defeat five years ago. At Wortoshika throne Wortoshika asked Hyde(now a head strategist) if things are ready for battle. “Yes sir” Hyde replied. Hyde then heads off for battle until Nina(Hyde’s wife and weapon expert) wishes him that he returns home safe. Hyde then thanks Nina and tells her to protect their daughter(Ariadne). At the light tribe castle the light tribe soldiers are heading out to battle. Astral(Pollux) heads of to face the Shadow tribe to find answer on the one who kidnapped him. Miyu and William decided to come along with Astral(Pollux). Armies of the light and shadow clash with each other. Delta orders the bat monsters to attack from above. Some of the bat monsters killed most light tribe, but light tribe mages killed most bat monsters. Sharon slains many soldiers and mages of the light tribe. A shadow tribe soldiers informs Sharon that the light tribe soldiers are breaching. Sharon then orders the soldier to release the hydra. Astral(Pollux), William and Miyu fought through the shadow tribe’s forces. They then come face to face the shadow tribe’s warbeast the hydra, killing many light tribe soldiers. Miyu tells Astral(Pollux) and William not to cut the hydra’s heads off. The hydra grabs William with it‘s taill, but Astral(Pollux) sepered the hydra’s tail freeing William. Miyu used as spell to distract the hydra, giving Astral(Pollux) the chance and killed the hydra by piercing it’s cheast. Astral(Pollux) and his friends hear a voice saying “impressive”. It was Sharon, saying that few have ever slayed a hydra. Astral(Pollux) asks who she is. She said that her name was Sharon, the head officer of the shadow tribe army. Astral(Pollux) feels like he knows that name. Sharon ask who his name is, and Astral replied that he is son of the legendary Pollux. Sharon saids that she challenges him to a one-on-one duel. Astral(Pollux) questions himself why Sharon is so familiar to him, but accepts the duel because he feels like he needs to fight her. As Astral(Pollux) and Sharon clash, Astral(Pollux) starts having flashbacks of him and a girl as a kid, while Sharon notice that his eyes look like Astral’s and that he sounds like. Sharon says that she lost someone cloest to her. Then Astral said that his sister was killed by someone from the shadow tribe though he wasn’t here for revenge but to find answers. Astral(Pollux) overpowers Sharon, having Sharon’s sword thrust up to the air then land on to the ground. Sharon goes on her knees then questioning herself “But, why? I trained so hard.” Astral(Pollux) points his at Sharon’s throught asking asking her why the shadow tribe kidnapped him many years ago. Sharon has no idea what he’s talking about. But when Sharon looks at Astral(Pollux) reminds her of Astral. She then saids “Asrtal, is that you?” My names Astral?” Astral(Pollux) said. Then suddenly an earthquake started and Astral(Pollux), Sharon, Miyu, William and Hyde fell into a cave. At the castle Rigel made his escape thanks to the earthquake. Astral(Pollux) wakes up remembering everything. Astral recenized the path that leads to the castle and follows it. Sharon notice Astral(but doesn’t recognize him as Astral) from a far and starts to follow him. William helps Miyu get and they try to find Astral(Pollux). They come face two face with Hyde. They tell Hyde that their friend Astral(Pollux) is searching for answers of the shadow tribe kidnapped him many years. Hyde is curious about what their saying and leads them to the shadow tribe castle.Category:Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Omega groudon